


Defining The Relationship

by SamuelJames



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a little more superstitious than Jared but at least they've agreed they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining The Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Defining The Relationship  
> Pairing: Jared Franklin/Peter Bash  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Peter is a little more superstitious than Jared but at least they've agreed they're a couple.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was clockwork.  
> Disclaimer: Franklin & Bash is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Peter is the first to wake and oh so aware of Jared's arm round thrown across him, given his urgent need to pee. He gets out his side of the bed and almost trips over Jared's sneakers. After peeing, he turns on the faucet and gives it a minute to produce sufficiently hot water for his hands. He yawns, wishing he could go back to sleep but he's too awake now. They'd talked until it started getting bright, the light creeping round the sides of his blinds. Jared had kept rubbing his eyes fighting sleep till Peter kissed him and whispered goodnight. It's not even nine yet so it's no wonder that his best friend, no boyfriend, is still sleeping.

At least they've defined exactly what they are to each other and worked on strategy for the Mullen case. They've shared a bed plenty of times but the certainty of the word boyfriend feels pretty fantastic. When he goes back into the bedroom Jared has curled up and is snoring softly. There's enough light to read so he sits up with a book until Jared wakes forty minutes later.

"Morning."

"Peter, hey. Awake long?"

"A while. Didn't think you'd appreciate being woken."

Jared smiles and nods. "Good call, bro. Still pretty tired." Turning onto his side he tucks his arm under his head. "Why are you reading Michael Connelly? Real life murder not holding your interest."

Peter puts his book on the nightstand and slides down under the cover till he's face to face with Jared. "Spoiler, the bad guy gets caught. Plus I like Harry, he's a good cop. Also it would've been pretty creepy just to watch you sleep."

"I wish we could stay here all day but we need to prep Alicia. She's Shannon's best chance and once she's on the stand, she can testify about Mullen's temper and the complaints about him. Janie will try to exclude the information about his past employment but if our witness _accidentally_ blurts it out the jury can't unhear it. It's textbook Franklin and Bash, it'll all go like clockwork."

Peter groans. "Seriously, dude, why not condemn us completely and say we're guaranteed to win? It's like every guy in a war movie who shows someone a picture of his girl back home or a random redshirt on Star Trek, you just know they're gonna die. When people say it'll all be fine or they're going to win they're very very wrong. We'll be like the Toros but second place in court doesn't count."

"Those are tropes, Peter, not our lives. While I love you for watching Star Trek and Bring It On apparently, I think you're over-reacting."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

He waits for the punchline or sarcastic comment but there's just Jared there waiting for a reply. "I... Me too."

"Great you love yourself." Jared laughs. "We're prepped and we'll win, promise."

"Okay. We should get up."

Jared smiles, "a few more minutes."

"If we must."


End file.
